The health effects caused by bacteria, fungus, mold, viruses and other micro-organisms that can grow on surfaces is a serious concern, especially in the food service and preparation industry and in the medical field.
Disinfectants are substances that are applied to non-living objects to destroy microorganisms that are living on the objects. Generally, disinfectants work by destroying the cell wall of microbes or interfering with the metabolism. Various disinfectants have been used with mixed results. Often the most efficacious disinfectants also have harmful side effects to the individuals who use them.
For example, solutions containing sodium hypochlorite are commonly used as disinfectants, however these products can release harmful chlorine vapours which can have negative health consequences such as impaired respiratory health. This is particularly the case where high concentrations of hypochlorite are used. Hypochlorite solutions are often combined with sodium hydroxide which acts to stabilize the hypochlorite and prevent decomposition to chlorine. However, the addition of the substantial amounts of sodium hydroxide required for stabilization, results in solutions that are highly caustic and therefore also harmful for those handling such solutions.
There is a need for disinfecting agents that are effective in disinfecting surfaces but that are less harmful to those who have to use them.